1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Related Art
Two types of heat exchangers currently exist.
The first uses the "splash"-process as shown in FIG. 1 provides grids or such like that enable the splitting of water drops during their downfall in the evaporation tower. The split water drops hit a stream of air and are cooled due to the forced evaporation of the water.
The second type of heat exchanger uses the "film"-process as shown in FIG. 2 which provides differently shaped plastic plates that are stuck together. During its descent covers the plates as a "film". The stream of air sweeping over the water-"film" causes the evaporation of the water and thus cools the water.
The "film"-process is disadvantageous in that it uses the entire space while being transported and is susceptible to blockage caused by small foreign particles. The "splash"-process is disadvantageous in that manpower is needed for its installation at the operational site and due to the fact that it is operationally inefficient.